falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bozar (Fallout 2)
}} The Bozar is a Big Gun in Fallout 2. Background Judging by both its appearance and in-game description in Fallout 2, the Bozar seems to have been originally intended as a heavy sniper rifle similar to the anti-materiel rifle seen later in Fallout: New Vegas. The idea was scrapped either due to an error or difficulties in implementing a big sniper rifle that has relevance in a game that was already going to feature a new, accurate, high-powered long-range rifle. Whether intentional or a holdover from a developmental stage where it was still intended as a heavy sniper rifle, the Bozar has a significantly higher damage per round than the actual sniper rifle appearing in the game. At a rate of 15 such rounds per burst and combined with the .223 FMJ's penetrating power, the Bozar became a devastating machine gun that fares exceptionally well against even the heaviest armor. Characteristics Due to its high base damage and the armor-piercing properties of its ammunition, the Bozar's effectiveness is less affected by armor than that of any other machine gun in the game. This weapon averages well over 100 Hit Points per burst even on the best armor in the game, and over 250 HP per burst on standard combat armor. With two ranks of the Bonus Ranged Damage perk, these averages climb to 130+ and 300+ HP, respectively. Thus, there are few types of enemy in the game that the Bozar cannot reliably mow down in a single point-blank burst. At 15 high-damage rounds per attack, the weapon's ammo consumption is significantly more economical than the other high-power machine guns. As an added benefit, the .223 FMJ ammunition used by the Bozar is among the most plentiful in the game. The Bozar is very accurate and has a reasonably long range for a burst weapon, often delivering killing bursts at ranges of 30 hexes and more, even on such tough creatures as wanamingos and centaurs. The weapon's only drawback is the magazine capacity which allows only 2 bursts per reload—less than any other machine gun in the game. The Bozar is one of only three player-obtainable weapons in the game that, when used with the right perks, can kill the End Boss in a single combat turn without the help of action-point boosting drugs. Locations * Toxic caves, can be found in a locker in the 3rd level. * New California Republic, guards standing outside Buster's shop have Bozars in their inventories which can be stolen. * New Reno Arms, Eldridge will also occasionally stock it but only to made men. * Red 888 Guns In San Francisco will occasionally stock them. Notes * The Bozar is surprisingly inexpensive for its high combat value. It costs 5250 caps—less than some shotguns—and 10,000 caps less than the Vindicator minigun. * Though not a bug peculiar to this weapon, all the burst weapons in Fallout 2 suffer from a bug whereby dead creatures obstruct burst fire as if they were standing up. Thus if a dead entity is located between the player and the intended target of his/her burst fire, that dead entity will block the majority of the rounds fired. Behind the scenes Sounds Category:Fallout 2 Big Guns skill weapons de:Bozar (Fallout 2) fr:Bozar pl:Bozar ru:Бозар (Fallout 2)